dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Walter
Introduction ""i like fire trucks and moster trucks" "Whos Joe?" - Walter "walter" - Walter "Fuck" ''- Walter at Chernobyl "sex" - Walter before sex "consent is a myth" - Walter in the bosnian war Based on the meme of the same name,1 Walter is a simple-minded dog with a deep appreciation for fire trucks and moster trucks. and has also been suspected of committing various war crimes in the Bosnian war. Appearance Walter's appearance originates from an image2 of Nelson the Bull Terrier in which Nelson directly faces the camera and his ears are hidden from view. Walter's appearance provides a horrifying path into the mind of the deranged. His eyes - twin pits into the endless abyss of cheems - only detect movement. In this way, they are like the eyes of the T-Rex, another apex predator. ''Walter is love Walter is life he look like dried up raisin ballsack doe Personality Taking his personality from his namesake, Walter Clements, Walter is a simple character who speaks less than he acts. When he does speak, however, he often shows his deep love for fire trucks and monster trucks. * Despite being a husk of his former self, Walter is a kind soul with deep familial bonds. He dearly cares for his father and mother. Walter also values his friends immensely as they helped him through a rough period in his life after he and his family had to move towns and he was the new kid on the block. He is afraid of his cousin Wiley. Despite his love for family and friends, Walter holds deep grudges against any strangers who he thinks have wronged him, going to extremes that include other innocents; going so far as to hold children at gunpoint as a way to protest Rule 7 being initiated by the Mods. * Has Also shown signs of schizophrenia and seems to be in a dangerous mental state after the trauma of committing horrible actions in his past. * Hot sexy male ready to pound out and bust an extremely fat one History Origins in the Lore Walter was born sometime in the early 1990s to Walter Clements Sr. and Meredith Clements. One night in the mid-1990s, a housefire started after his father, Walter Clements Sr., failed to completely stub out his cigarette before trashing it. After leftover grease in the trash can from his mother, Meredith's cooking was ignited, the small fire quickly spread throughout the whole house. Walter, who was using the toilet after waking up from his sleep, soon became entrapped in the bathroom as flames reached his room. Walter called out in fear for his father who quickly rushed to his aid and pulled him out of the house only for Walter to collapse after inhaling too much smoke. Luckily, with fire trucks on the scene to combat the blaze, Walter and his family were rushed to the hospital where he made a full recovery. After this moment, Walter's love for fire trucks originated thanks to their integral role in saving both his and his father's life from the housefire. Move to Eville However, while Walter and his family had escaped from the fire, their house, unfortunately, did not come out in one piece. Without a house of their own, the Clements family was offered a temporary place to stay by Uncle Nelson. On the 7 and a half-hour drive to Eville, Walter's father spilled the beans that they probably would never return to their old town nor would Walter see his friends again, causing Walter to ignore his parents and not eat in frustration. Once arriving at Uncle Nelson's, Walter immediately retreated into his guest room and locked the door. Walter's father attempted to talk to him through the door only to finally be allowed in after he mentioned he had leftovers from lunch for the fasting and hungry child. Walter's father promised him that, while adjusting to a new life would be difficult, he and Meredith would do everything they could to give Walter the best childhood they could. After living in retardville for years on end, Walter became more angry with his parents. They have obviously not kept their promise for long. Walter shot his dad in the Gallbladder and ran away to Florida. His dad later died in a hospital. City fun and a new friend New to the city, Walter's uncle took him out to go see a monster truck rally as an introduction to their new opportunities in their new hometown, at which point he became greatly infatuated with these vehicles as well. However, still the new dog on the block, Walter attempted to make new friends with little success until one day another kid approached him on the playground and gave him his toy fire truck and monster truck to play with. Walter grabbed the child by his leg and smashed his fragile skull against the monkey bars. He wanted all the trucks for himself. He was arrested on the spot. He has Vietnam flashbacks of all the people he killed in cold blood, reportedly shouting "Ching chang". Walter Trivia * He is a descendant of Raphael Lemkin. * He likes fire trucks and monster trucks. * Walter * He is almost non-verbal as he only says things about fire truck and monster truck * Extremely limited vocabulary * Extremely nice despite evil things done * Walter is Intel Processor * Walter has various war crimes under his belt and is wanted in more states than currently exist (as far as states of matter) * Walter's real name is Nelson * Walter * Walter is also fastly approaching and there's nothing you can do * monster truck and fire truck * Walter is the only openly homo-sexual doge character Did u Knoe? * retlaW References ↑ https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/walter-clements # ↑ https://twitter.com/PupperNelson/status/1046428179618045952 Category:Characters